


Toga!

by silver_etoile



Series: The Frat House [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_etoile/pseuds/silver_etoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Toga Party is tradition in the fraternity--each brother gets a "slave" for the evening and the pledges spend their time cleaning or other less than savory tasks. Agron has other plans for his slave tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toga!

“It’s fucking bullshit is what it is,” Duro snapped, pushing away his fries with disgust. Agron plucked one from the plate instead.

“It’s one night. Calm the fuck down.” Just because Duro had been accepted into the frat didn’t mean Agron had to listen to his bitching about rituals, traditions dating back years.

“Hazing is illegal,” Duro pointed out, glowering across the cheap plastic table at Agron. 

The student union was fairly empty, past the lunch rush and too early for dinner. Agron and Duro’s table overlooked the campus with sprawling lawns and brick buildings, palm trees waving in the breeze.

“It’s one night,” Agron said again, reaching across the table and smacking Duro’s head. “Everyone in the fraternity has done it. Suck it up.”

“Suck it up,” Duro repeated darkly. “Easy for you to say. It’s not you who has to follow Crixus around all night, acting a slave for some antiquated hazing ritual.”

Agron wouldn’t have said Duro was a drama queen, but he was a fucking drama queen. The Toga Party Ritual was tradition at ITE. Two years ago, Agron had spent his night serving Gannicus, cleaning his filthy room, fetching beer constantly, saying, “Yes, Dominus” to any task asked of him. He supposed he’d gotten off easy since Gannicus cared more about drinking and getting laid than ordering him around. Duro probably wouldn’t be so lucky.

“Next year, you’ll get a freshman shit to order around for a night,” Agron pointed out. “You won’t be complaining then.”

Duro didn’t reply, but he still didn’t look happy. For his part, Agron was determined not to let college be like high school where Duro was concerned. He’d always had to be there, protecting him, making sure he didn’t run his mouth and get himself in trouble. But they were older now. Duro had to learn to get along without him, and Agron had to learn how to let him.

“I know why _you’re_ not complaining,” Duro muttered after a minute, casting him a knowing look.

“Because I’m an upperclassman who gets his whims catered to by a freshman.”

“Not just any freshman,” Duro commented, and Agron thought maybe he’d become smarter over the summer somehow, judging by his look. “Fortunate you got Nasir as your slave.”

Agron hadn’t told anyone what had transpired at the mixer a few weeks ago, not even Duro, who never knew when to keep his mouth shut. Since then, the pledges had been bid on and accepted into the house, including Duro and Nasir. Agron hadn’t really had much chance to talk to Nasir since that night, not that he had tried much either except to be friendly in group settings and note the way Nasir’s eyes seemed to drift to him more than occasionally.

“I won’t have to listen to him complain all night at least,” Agron replied, gaging Duro’s face. Duro may not have been the sharpest growing up, but he did know him best. “Unlike having you as a slave.”

“I doubt he’d complain about anything you’d have him do,” Duro said smugly, and Agron frowned.

“Did he say something to you?”

Duro smirked, grabbing his drink from the table. “I’m not an idiot. I know the kind of guys you like to fuck. Plus, you’ve been staring at him all fuckin’ week.”

Agron wouldn’t have said Nasir was his typical “type” as Duro would put it, and he certainly hadn’t been staring. He had better things to do than watch Nasir.

“Just be glad Crixus isn’t into cock sucking or you could have an entirely different evening.”

Duro’s smugness fell off his face at Agron’s comment, and he choked down his drink, a disgusted look replacing it.

“Fuck you,” he snapped, but he didn’t bring up Nasir again, and Agron was left to wonder if anyone else had noticed.

*

Duro hadn’t been completely wrong when it came to Nasir, but Agron wasn’t going to admit that to his younger brother, someone who couldn’t find a girl willing to put up with him for more than a few weeks. Maybe he’d have better luck in college, especially with the way ITE partied sometimes. There was always at least one girl interested in nothing but sex.

They’d drawn names for the “slaves,” out of a bowl Spartacus took around to the upperclassmen. It was only fair that way, Spartacus said, to ensure no one cheated for a pledge they particularly liked or didn’t like. 

Spartacus was truly one of the good ones, Agron had thought as he talked Gannicus into trading for Nasir.

Duro had exaggerated somewhat, however. Agron had not spent the week staring at Nasir, though he’d noticed Nasir’s eyes on him several times. Nasir hadn’t spoken to him directly about the other night. In fact, they hadn’t been alone together since then. The beginning of the semester was always a busy time, filled with parties and figuring out class schedules.

The party would be their first time alone since that night, and Agron had no intention of wasting the opportunity on cleaning or fetching drinks, at least not while anyone was looking.

“Funny you should get Nasir,” Spartacus commented later as they readied the house for the party. The new recruits would show up promptly at six o’clock for their night of servitude, which for most would include doing keg stands on their “dominus’” orders and menial labor tasks like cleaning toilets, doing homework, and other less-than-appealing tasks.

“Is it?” Agron asked, shoving a case of beer in the fridge. Apparently everyone in the house was attuned to his business these days.

“You were fairly adamant towards letting him join,” Spartacus pointed out. “And I don’t think anyone hasn’t noticed how he looks at you.”

Agron smiled easily, shoving Spartacus’ shoulder. “Can’t help that I’m gorgeous, can I?”

Spartacus didn’t return the smile, only paused to sweep trash into the can. “Brothers are different than hook-ups, Agron. Remember that.”

“I’m not going to fuck him in the common room if you’re worried.” It really wasn’t anyone’s business what he did with Nasir, whether in the common room or in his own room. He did understand the difference, whether Spartacus believed it or not. He’d never slept with a Brother, and considering they were stuck together for at least the next two years, until Agron graduated, he knew exactly what could go wrong, but at the moment he didn’t care. It was just a fuck.

“I’m sure the rest of the brothers would appreciate that,” Spartacus said with a hint of a smile this time.

“I’ll just fuck him on Crixus’ bed.”

“Agron,” Spartacus said with an exasperated but warning tone. “Just be cautious.”

“I’ll organize a group STD testing after the party,” Agron assured him, ignoring his intention. “I’m sure some of the guys could use it.”

He left the kitchen before Spartacus could give him a lecture on loyalty and integrity. Agron was as loyal as anyone to ITE. They were his brothers as much as they could be without actual blood bonding them. Maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to endorse Nasir since it could create complications.

Shaking the thought away, Agron concentrated on the impending party. Tonight, he’d have Nasir all to himself and they’d see how much of a bad idea this had been. Agron hoped it had been a _very_ bad one.

*

Toga parties were always hard--mostly, figuring out the toga. No matter how many Youtube videos he watched, Agron could never quite get it right. He managed to get the sheet tied and questionably secured, at least. It was mostly an excuse to fill the house with half-naked men and women as far as he was concerned.

Nasir, on the other hand, had expertly tied his toga around his waist and stood quietly by Agron’s side, awaiting orders.

Agron had never really much enjoyed this tradition, especially as a freshman. The idea of making someone else serve him wasn’t too appealing, and he always felt a little bad for making people do it. So far, he hadn’t made Nasir do much, especially compared to the other brothers. Agron had caught Duro cleaning Crixus’ side of the room earlier, muttering profanities under his breath the whole time. On the bright side, it smelled lemony fresh in the room now.

He had kept Nasir close instead, asking only small things, gaging his reaction, but Nasir had responded the way they’d all been instructed, if only for the night.

“Nasir,” he said, turning from the living room where the music blasted and alcohol flowed freely. Crixus had Naevia in his lap and Spartacus was even distracted by Sura in his corner. “There’s something I’d like you to do.”

“Yes, Dominus?” Nasir replied promptly, glancing at him quickly. They hadn’t spoken much yet, but they weren’t supposed to be having long conversations. Tonight was about bonding through tradition.

“Come with me,” he said, leading the way through the crowd of fraternity boys and sorority girls. He kept his hands to himself as he climbed the stairs to the rooms and Nasir followed quietly.

“It’s clean,” Nasir said, surprising Agron, as they reached his room.

“Compliments of Crixus’ pledge,” Agron replied, letting Nasir pass him into the room. He shut the door behind him and moved past where Nasir stood, letting his hand graze along his lower back. Turning, he sat on his bed and took a moment to admire Nasir. It had been hard enough to be by him all night without touching, without looking too much since apparently everyone in the frat noticed what he did with Nasir.

“What would you like me to do?” Nasir asked at length while Agron’s eyes slid down his chest.

Every year, Spartacus gave the upperclassmen the rules. No humiliation. Nothing illegal. No sexual favors.

Agron was well-aware of these rules, and he had no intention of breaking them.

“Come here,” he said at length, watching Nasir step forward, closer to him and the bed. “Take off your toga.”

Nasir’s hands went to the sheet at his waist. “Yes, D--”

“That isn’t a command,” Agron interrupted him, meeting Nasir’s eyes, tearing his gaze from Nasir’s stomach. Nasir’s hands stilled on the toga, holding it up for the moment.

“Then what is it?”

“A request.” Agron wanted it to be clear that Nasir had a choice. He wouldn’t force him by means of the game. 

Nasir contemplated him for a moment, licking his lips slowly before letting the toga fall to the floor.

Agron let out a low breath as his eyes wandered down Nasir’s body. He’d been thinking about this for days, getting Nasir naked in his presence again.

“You have no idea what I had to agree to to get you tonight.”

Nasir cocked his head to the side curiously. “You traded for me?”

“I’ll be doing Gannicus’ laundry for a month,” Agron allowed, feeling a rush of blood to his cock as he took in Nasir before him. They needed to stop talking and put Nasir’s mouth to better use.

Nasir paused, a glint in his eyes as he gazed down at Agron. He was close enough that Agron could touch him if he wanted, and fuck, did he want to, but he kept his hands at his sides.

“What else do you want me to do?” Nasir asked, voice lowered slightly. “ _Dominus_.”

Fuck. They were definitely going to have to revisit this kink when Spartacus wouldn’t be on his ass about abusing power.

Leaning back, he spread his legs, noting the way Nasir’s eyes flicked to them and he swallowed. “I want you to suck me off.”

Nasir didn’t hesitate, falling to his knees, pulling Agron’s toga apart--it came easily, falling to the bed. Nasir smiled at the boxer-briefs Agron wore underneath, sliding his hands up Agron’s thighs as Agron let out a breath.

“I wasn’t quite as confident in my toga-tying abilities as you were,” he admitted, lifting his hips to let Nasir pull them off.

“It can’t be taught,” Nasir murmured, pressing his lips to Agron’s inner thigh.

Agron laughed, closing his eyes against the press of Nasir’s mouth, his tongue sliding up his skin, closer to his cock that throbbed in anticipation. Agron had been with plenty of people but none that could make him feel like this from a few simple touches. He ached for more, for Nasir’s hands, to get him underneath him and fuck him into the mattress until they were both panting for air, sweat slick on their skin, the taste of Nasir still in his mouth.

For now, he would take Nasir’s tongue sliding over his prick, hands spreading his thighs. He heard the shuffle of Nasir’s knees on the carpet, moving in closer, easing him into his hands. His cock was half-hard already, had been since the moment Nasir dropped his toga. 

Nasir’s mouth slid over his cock and Agron sucked in a sharp breath, reveling in the warm, wet heat engulfing him. He would let Nasir do this forever, but that wasn’t all that he wanted tonight. Sliding a hand down, he pushed it into Nasir’s soft dark hair, urging him faster as heat stole over his body.

Music pounded from downstairs, permeating the walls, dulled by the barriers between them. Agron didn’t think about the fact that Crixus could come in or that Spartacus might find out (he would eventually, but walking in on the act always seemed to make things worse). His only thought was on Nasir, the eager way he sucked his cock, too talented for an inexperienced freshman.

“Shit,” Agron cursed as the heat coursed through him, responding to Nasir’s quick movements, hand wrapped around the base of his prick and stroking him with the slide of his mouth. Agron wasn’t going to last much longer if he wasn’t careful.

Nasir pulled back, sliding his tongue over the head, jerking Agron off, grip just tight enough that Agron cursed under his breath and his hips twitched upward. Nasir’s mouth moved to his balls, sliding over the sensitive skin as Agron grit his teeth.

“Fuck, Nasir, stop,” he panted, meeting Nasir’s questioning gaze and reaching for him, pulling him up, into his lap. “Come here,” he said, brushing back his hair and kissing him deeply.

Nasir’s cock slid, hard, against his stomach, already slick. It was everything Agron wanted, Nasir pliable in his hands, straddling him on the bed, mouths crashing together until it was just panted breath and tongues between them. Fuck, Agron wanted him right now, just like this.

It wasn’t easy to reach the box of condoms hidden under the pile of dirty clothes Duro had conveniently not touched when cleaning, not without letting go of Nasir. He got it out, shaking out a condom as Nasir pressed kisses to his face, capturing his lips with a moan and stretching against him. It was that more than anything that had Agron hurrying, ripping the condom open.

Nasir took it from him, though, leaving Agron to caress his neck, pressing his mouth to his pulse point and listening to Nasir’s breathless sigh in his ear. Still, Nasir held to his purpose, rolling the condom on Agron’s cock. 

Agron followed the line of Nasir’s jaw, hands firmly on his waist even as he found Nasir’s mouth again. Nasir moved against him, insistent, asking for more.

Agron had to pull away to fumble with the desk drawer, grabbing for the lube in the back. He wasn’t sure either of them would last too long without it, if they’d even make it by the way Nasir ground his hips down and Agron grit his teeth to stop himself from losing it completely.

Finally, he yanked the lube out from amongst the scattered pens and flipped it open, coating his fingers.

Nasir gasped at the sharp push, the impatient thrust of Agron’s fingers inside him, but he didn’t complain. Instead, he closed his fingers over the back of Agron’s neck and moved with him. So fucking hot, Agron found himself thinking, eyes glued to Nasir’s body and the way it moved.

Nasir didn’t seem to have much patience left, pushing Agron’s fingers from him and taking hold of his cock.

It had been too long, Agron thought as his prick was enveloped in hot, tight muscles and he let out a slow breath as Nasir sunk down.

Nasir began to move, fucking himself on Agron’s cock, a slow rhythm at first, anchoring himself with his hand on Agron’s neck, their chests pressed together.

Agron ran his hands down Nasir’s chest, against his ribcage where he could feel every breath, every reverberation of movement. He shouldn’t have been thinking about breaths and how Nasir looked as he closed his eyes, dark eyelashes fanned against his flushed cheeks. They barely knew each other. They’d hooked up twice. But Agron still marveled at the feeling of Nasir against him.

Reaching down, he braced Nasir, an arm around his lower back, keeping him upright as he pushed his hips up, fucking him with everything he could muster.

Nasir was mostly silent except exhales, panted breaths as they moved together. Agron cursed under his breath at the tightening in his stomach, the need to come engulfing him as Nasir rocked up and down on his cock. He pressed his mouth to Nasir’s chest, teeth scraping over his skin, and Nasir moaned. Agron could listen to that sound all day.

The air felt heavy, any sounds from downstairs dissipating in the moment. Agron could feel himself getting closer, the tightness in his stomach, in his prick. Nasir’s rhythm became more frantic, breaths coming sharper, his cock pressed between them. Agron took the opportunity to grasp him with his free hand, jerking him off until Nasir was panting, skin damp, and he came first.

“Fuck!” Agron pushed his cock deeper in Nasir as Nasir’s come covered his stomach. Lifting his head, he found Nasir’s mouth, licking inside and sucking his lips as Nasir’s body jerked, still moving with him, loose and easy now, as though willing him to come.

It didn’t take much with Nasir pressed against him, grinding his hips down. Groaning, Agron came with a curse, riding out his pleasure as it coursed through him, heat crashing over his body, the tingling feeling exploding on his skin.

“Christ,” Agron breathed as their bodies slowed and he fell onto his back, blinking dazedly at the ceiling. Nasir moved off him carefully, falling beside him.

“That what you had in mind?” Nasir asked after a minute as their breathing calmed.

Smiling, Agron rolled over to face him, pushing Nasir’s hair away from his sweaty forehead. “Pretty close.”

Nasir’s smile was soft, almost cautious, and Agron kissed him instead of letting him say whatever he was thinking. Spartacus’ words came back to him about brothers and he pushed it away. They weren’t going to fuck anything up.

“Now,” Agron said when he pulled back, “clean my side of the room.”

Nasir paused, furrowing an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“You’re mine tonight.”

Another beat passed but then Nasir smiled and pressed his mouth to Agron’s. “Yes, Dominus,” he murmured, rolling over him to get off the bed. Agron slapped his ass as he did it and ignored Nasir’s playful frown.

“It better smell lemony fresh when you’re done.”

Agron smiled to himself as Nasir re-wrapped his toga and got to work. This certainly had been a bad idea, and he couldn’t wait to do it again.

*

FIN.


End file.
